


25 Days of Drawing - 2020

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 days of drawing, Animated GIFs, Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Sound of Music - Freeform, ficpic, silence of the lambs, star wars cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: It's that time of year again, AO3ers!I've been reminded of the super awesome troll who swings by here sometimes, so I'm putting comment moderation on. (ty k10notk9) :DIf your comment doesn't show up right away, that's why!Thanks for looking!
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley/Bellatrix Black, Crookshanks/Mrs. Norris, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Madam Rosmerta/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout
Comments: 1178
Kudos: 679





	1. GRAPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First out of the gate is a little something for our dear gingerbred.  
> She asked for a drawing of a moment in her awesome fic Beyond Wandpoint: a woodcut that Severus made. See, he and Hermione had just gotten married, or bonded rather, and many gifts were sent. Hermione insisted on sending thank you cards. Severus couldn't help but think all the gift-givers were being sarcastic so he responded in kind. 
> 
> If you haven't yet read [**BEYOND WANDPOINT**](https://beyondwandpoint.livejournal.com/32007.html) you must do yourself a favor and read it!
> 
> I love everything about this fic. G, you are a terrifically talented writer and I adore everything about you. Happy holidays my dear friend.

[](https://imgur.com/3f4IyR0)  



	2. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, dear [gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey)!!
> 
> Please join us in our mutual appreciation for the idea of ❤️Arthur Weasley and Bellatrix Black being friends💚 (or maybe even more) in the Good Ole BeforeMollyTimes.

[](https://imgur.com/IBCZuMn)  



	3. Inner Beauty is for Amateurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orlando_switch gave me a challenge and I did my best. Happy holidays to you, Orlando - I hope that this knock-off Snarry Alma Tadema-esque painting will jingle your holiday bells!

[](https://imgur.com/bUVp9Rt)   



	4. A Cup of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nocturnus33 requested a book cover of my favorite Christmas fic  
> (thank you for that - it was fun deciding which was my all-time favorite!)  
> and I hope that this will deck your halls with boughs of holly! Or something like that. 
> 
> I chose [**We'll Take a Cup of Kindness Yet**](https://hoggywartyxmas.livejournal.com/56425.html) by dueltastic. It was featured in hoggywartyxmas in 2014 and stars Minerva McGonagal, Aberforth Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The writing is incredible, the characterizations are spot on and if you haven't read it, well, tis the season!

[](https://imgur.com/3o2PqIv)  



	5. Troll Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to mundungus42!!
> 
> This isn't exactly what you prompted, but I am hoping you will like it just the same. (Thank you so much for having the same sort of eclectic tastes in things as I do. Of course... it might result in something like this...)
> 
> _It turns out that once Barnabas the Barmy goes for a tea break, the trolls are suddenly much more confident. :D_


	6. Familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, dreamy_dragon73!!  
> I really enjoyed thinking about what kind of familiars these three might have. I hope you approve! :D 
> 
> I sort of feel like this one needs a caption. Leave one in the comments! 
> 
> I TOLD YOU IT WAS BIG.

[](https://imgur.com/eABBsx5)   



	7. New Years 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eoforyth prompted, and I quote: "Severus Snape passed out on the sofa, a party hat askew on his head (or elsewhere) and a squiffy smile on his face. State of his clothing and/or companion optional"
> 
> Well you all know that companion optional means... Madam Rosmerta :D  
>  so thanks for that, e!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Giant squid staring  
>  At beautiful humans, a-  
> Sleep. Wake up, and play.**  
> ~milotzi

[](https://imgur.com/iZlvyR8)  



	8. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For you - ! Friend, sculptor, Captain and Head Cheerleader of the Stop it Ron Club - happy holidays, amiga! I took a small section of your naughty prompt and hope it brings Joy to your World! :D 
> 
> _Headmaster Severus and Hermione, celebrating the holidays with sensual romps involving oral pleasure, in creative places within an "empty" Hogwarts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still image following, for anyone who might get the spins! 🤢

[](https://imgur.com/hS3QXF1)   



	9. Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whylookythere - a little change of pace! Stepping away from Hogwarts for the minute to journey down to South America where we will find Hannibal and Clarice dancing a tango on their balcony. I hope you will enjoy this pic with a glass of chianti and some ffffffava beanssssss, theimpossiblegl!!
> 
> Happy South of the Equator Holidays to you!

[](https://imgur.com/MrCOt78)  



	10. Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Very Silly Holiday Shenanigans for milotzi!! 
> 
> And time for more fun with captions! This drawing started out peacefully enough, but kept getting more and more ridiculous until it is also screaming for a caption. 
> 
> So, go crazy in the comments!

[](https://imgur.com/OdNt6Ya)  



	11. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, chienne_folle!!   
> You said you'd _"...love to see the witches and wizards of Hogwarts celebrating like pagans for one day, so I'd love to see the Hogwarts staff having a SOLSTICE celebration, rather than a Christmas one."_ Here's hoping this will roast your chestnuts! :D

[](https://imgur.com/9L7GXhQ)   



	12. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, deianaera!!   
> You had great prompts and I somehow managed to scramble them all up and come up with this: Black!Hermione and Minerva celebrating Yule. Then things sort of took on a life of their own, as things do, and it ended up like this. Here's hoping it'll ice your cookies and jingle your bells! :D

[](https://imgur.com/sjM4UEn)   



	13. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays pauraque!! 
> 
> You requested any combination of Luna/Ginny/Hermione, perhaps snuggled up by the fire... So how about all three with no fire in sight? I aim to please, lol. :D

[](https://imgur.com/UHkj4Pi)  



	14. Unresolved Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, my_thestral!! 
> 
> You asked for Ron and Draco and left all sorts of lovely prompts, but I went with this instead. LOL
> 
> I hope it will egg your nog (or something to that effect)!


	15. Edelweiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to our anonymous lover of The Sound of Music!! 
> 
> _Edelweiss!  
>  Edelweisssss!  
> Please this Christmas, indulge us  
> Draw Sev Snape  
> As Capt Von Trape  
> And forgive the rhyme error!_
> 
> For inspiration, I read CRMediaGal's really lovely story The Sound of Magic. If you haven't read it, you should! It's a delight from start to finish! 
> 
> [ **The Sound of Magic by CRMediaGal** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12095868/1/The-Sound-of-Magic?fbclid=IwAR1HcaFOotbwD8ykHVQdNnRklTUayRhzzc0H6USuNu-IvG-fcnqQmcCw6SM)

[](https://imgur.com/YFfem0X)   



	16. Christmas Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you, arwitchywoman!!
> 
> You requested: _Maybe, just maybe Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris will meet under the mistletoe? And FILCH catches them!!!!! #betterthanhouseelfs_
> 
> So, what happened was...
> 
> Filch did catch them!
> 
> And he smiled because they were so cute, and then wandered off to the Three Broomsticks to get faded with Snape. :D


	17. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you, lovely snapebraille4tu!! I know you are having internet problems lately, but it'll be here waiting for you once you get online again. :D 
> 
> You requested: _H and S skinny dipping on a full moon night with fireflies ❤️❤️😘 it’s freezing outside because CHRISTMAS- but they are using their magic to create a little sanctuary!_
> 
> I hope this will warm you up all the way to your toes!

[](https://imgur.com/urBYxKx)  



	18. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we've had a lot of SSHG lately! 
> 
> Happy Holidays to you, reynardo/mary_west!! You had me stepping quite far out of my wheelhouse with your prompt, as I haven't seen Star Wars - *hides* \- but here is my attempt at your prompt and I hope it'll have your stars going to war! or something! :D 
> 
> _Hermione has been catching the Star Wars films that come out at Christmas time, and wants to dress up for the next one as Rey and Severus as Kylo/Ben. Complete with tacky light-sabres._  
> 

[](https://imgur.com/0M0z4Jf)  



	19. Newlywed Argument #481

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lookythat - we are already heading into _the last week_ of 25 Days of Drawing! Holy smokes!
> 
> Happy Holidays to you, lijahlover!! 
> 
> You requested a little Drarry with a Christmas tree... I only hope you enjoy it more than they do... LOL 
> 
> ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️ 
> 
> ...of course, we all know they will make up for it later... :D


	20. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, blueartemis07!!  
> I hope this will brighten your day during this most trying of holiday seasons. xxx
> 
> And now, let us take a peek into your head canon, where Severus Snape becomes Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood wears a showgirl costume to her wedding... :D 
> 
> You can read all about it in blue's adorable fic - [**Life's Unexpected Turns**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12346574/1/Life-s-Unexpected-Turns)

[](https://imgur.com/JvofK2G)   



	21. Witchy Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, grooot!! Oh groooty, you left me so many amazing prompts and then I went ahead and did something completely different. OOPS!
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, grooot writes the most amazing superfeminist badass Hermione Granger ever. 
> 
> I was thinking about Hermione's many incarnations in your fab stories, G, and thought you _might enjoy this_. :D


	22. Perks of the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of the two makeup artsies and it's for you, madeleone!! I hope that you enjoy this - it's probably more my fantasy than anyone else's but there ya go, lol. 
> 
> Perks of the job...  
> So, my mind has been on hoggywartyxmas, and how I can't wait to get over there and enjoy the offerings! Madam Malkin, seamstress extraordinaire, is the guest of honour this year and it got me to thinking... What if little ol' Your Name Here worked in her shoppe? When it's busting with witches and wizards scrambling to get the most fabulous over-the-top-yet-classically-elegant robes to wear to the party?... 
> 
> There just have to be perks to that job... :D


	23. AN OLD JOKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit tardy, but here it is, the final installment of 2020's 25 Days of Drawing!! Woohoo! 
> 
> This is for you, my dear too_dle_oo. We haven't heard from you in quite a while, and I am hoping that you are okay and safe and healthy. We all love you very much and hope to see you around again soon! 
> 
> I didn't have a prompt so I thought I'd retell an old joke, cuz old jokes are the best. I hope you enjoy it!

  
  



	24. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you, sweet beffeysue!! 
> 
> I loved your prompt - it felt like a whole fic! :D So I attempted to distill it down into one drawing and I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, my dear! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Beffey's prompt: 
> 
> _Hermione and Severus are sitting before the fire late on Christmas Eve night (or just a regular night) and thinking about how they came to fall in love and marry. Hermione is the Hogwarts’ mediwitch, and Severus is only teaching the 6th and 7th years now. Maybe each of them has a different memory that comes to mind:  
>  1) Severus recalls when he first saw Hermione come to Hogwarts after she was widowed to take up the mediwitch position after Madam Pomfrey retires. Hermione already had Rose and Hugo.  
> 2) Hermione remembers when she first told Severus he was going to be a father.  
> 3) Severus remembers how much he was looking forward to the birth of their first child.  
> 4) Hermione recalls the first time she spoke to Severus when she had come to talk to Minerva about taking the mediwitch job.  
> 5) Both of them are talking about the time they were trying to sneak away from a New Year’s Party at Harry and Ginny’s because they wanted to go to Gretna Green and jump the anvil.  
> _

[](https://imgur.com/JQNMCTO)  



	25. Corrupting the New Transfiguration Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to you, spin_84!!
> 
> I loved your prompts and sort of ran with this one:    
>  _I’m a Minerva girl, so anything really with her in a Christmas setting. Her and Pomona after one too many eggnogs at the staff party perhaps?_
> 
> And by ran with it, I mean - did something totally different. I hope you will enjoy it!

  
[](https://imgur.com/35I7y8f)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **STILL TWO MORE DRAWINGS TO COME, MAKING UP FOR DAY 22 AND DAY 23 - SO CHECK BACK LATER!**


	26. HEY GANG!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that the missing days, 22 and 23 have been drawn and uploaded. I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the lovely, kind comments! I appreciate every one of them and will get to responding in the next couple days. In this insane year, I hope this little project has made your holidays a tiny bit better - it surely was a source of joy and fun for ME! :D 
> 
> Much love!  
> xxxyourwitch


End file.
